thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sage Murphy
Sage Murphy is a District 7 tribute by Kate. Do not use this tribute without said user's permission. Sage Murphy Full Name: Sage Arden Murphy Age: 15 District: Seven (12, 9) Gender: Female Personality: Sage is that ''girl. You know the one. She's awfully silent, ''never talking. People wonder if she's ever uttered a word in her thirteen years of existence. Because of her silence, she doesn't have any friends, and hardly anybody acknowledges her. She gives the cold shoulder to anyone who tries to be her friend. She knows they'll leave her one day anyway. Due to her never being occupied to do social things, she learns a lot of things in her spare time. Therefore, she is intelligent. Wherever Sage seems to go, there's trouble. If you do happen to notice her anywhere, know that in a matter of minutes from her departure a body will be found or somebody will be poisoned. She prefers to watch things from afar. In a pinch, Sage can seduce somebody into having sex if needed or in part of her plan to kill them. Lastly, Sage is extremely cunning, coming up with plans quickly. Appearance: You may find that Sage is a beautiful girl if she lets you get close enough or if you, on the very off chance, catch her in the act of doing something. She has fragile, pale skin that doesn't have any blemishes or flaws. Her eyes are hazel but mostly brown. Her eyes are filled with sadness and regret. She has wavy brown hair going down to the middle of her torso. She has a small nose and a mouth that is usually closed or slightly opened in thinking. She almost always wears her green hood, which is also her token. She may look young for her age. Weapons: Since Sage is an experienced killer, she knows how to use some weapons. Her primary weapon is poison. It can come in many forms, making it an ideal thing to use. She could put some in a water bottle, cover their arms with it as they're sleeping, the list goes on. Sage also uses a dagger, too. It's easily concealed and is small enough to take anywhere. Lastly, Sage uses throwing knives. She's able to use these with precision and distance and uses these from afar. Strengths: Sage has many, many talents, but only a few will help her in the games. First, Sage is incredibly stealthy. Her biggest strength is her stealth, by far. Second, Sage is very fast, like a blur. Third, Sage is extremely accurate. Lastly, she's extremely intelligent, being able to tell other's weaknesses by the way the walk and knowing her berries and plants. Weaknesses: Sage's not very strong, being a fleer rather than a fighter. She's not good at combat either, unless she had a weapon that might assist her. She's also not a swimmer since there aren't too many lakes in her district. Fears: Sage is afraid of being seen. She prefers to always stay hidden and never be seen. This is why she never draws attention to herself. Alliance: Sage will be alone, but possibly truced with other intelligent or kind tributes. She will never'' talk to anybody, though, and will be by herself in the games.' Token: Sage brings her green hood into the arena. It's the last thing her mother gave to her before she was brutally murdered. Backstory: (disclaimer: if you are not comfortable with sexual themes and blood, please don't read this.) Sage was born in a relatively rich family in District Seven. She had two parents, Maria and Caleb Murphy, and two brothers and a sister. There were the twins, Simon and Clary. Clary was always a doodler and Simon wanted to be a doctor and always had his nose in a book. Jason was the oldest, and was always going on about how cool he was. When Sage was three, another two babies came; Madison and Marigold. One baby came later that year, Nicholas. With an overwhelming six siblings, there was always a funny story to tell at lunch. You see, at this point, Sage was a happy, giggly, social girl. She didn't have a care in the world and was on her way to a happy life with lots of friends. She even wanted to be a police officer, to help make Panem a better place one step at a time. She absolutely loved her life so much, and wouldn't do anything to give it away. Unknown to Sage at the time, only ten, and the other siblings, Jason had murdered a powerful cult leader who had access to a lot of weapons and had a lot of power. Jason knew he had done it, but not the consequences until Clary went missing. They received a note that read, you send Jason or we send a finger. They refused to do it, "they" meaning Jason, Maria and Caleb. The next day, Clary managed to escape their holds due to an easily seduced "guard" and made it back. The cult was furious, and sent another note saying we're coming back tonight. "Alright kids, we have to move. Tonight." Their parents said to them. When they asked why, they said "we'll tell you later." So, when night came, they ventured off into the forest to look for District 6. Meanwhile, the cult had found their empty house and had begun making their way through the forest with their array of strange weapons, ranging from bows to guns and everything in between. They eventually caught up to them, and one of them had slit Caleb's throat. The cult shot Madison in the throat, and she choked in her own blood while Marigold wept over her body, dying from a bullet in her side. Simon received a nail stuck in his eye, and Maria was sexually tortured with a knife. Nicholas was knocked unconscious, nailed to a tree, and burnt. Jason was stabbed over forty times, once by each of the members. The first cuts were to make sure he couldn't close his eyes, and a painful one was like a vasectomy but . . . more painful. Sage ran far away as fast as she could. She didn't even see what happened to Clary. She just saw the whole cult go after her. Sage ran all the way back to her house. "I'm all alone," she whimpered, crying. "All alone..." She was able to live in her house with leftover items until she was thirteen. She was too scared to talk to anybody at all, in fear they recognized her. She wore her green hood when she went out, which was the last thing her mother gave to her after Jason killed the leader. Sage went out regularly, and eventually realized that there wasn't much of a danger. She always kept a dagger with her, just in case, though. One day, she recognized one of the members. She walked by him and let him seduce her. It was part of her plan. While the man was thirty-something and Sage was just about to turn fourteen, she was very attractive. When he was about to start making out with her, Sage pulled out her knife and slit his throat in a red smile. She immediately ran off. She had made her choice, she would kill all of the cult. She felt some regret killing some of the younger members, but it was for the best. It wouldn't get her family back, but it'd get revenge. They took away her hope, her happiness, her life. She was almost done killing all of them when she met a boy named Scott. He was the only person Sage ever talked to, ever since the incident. When they were both fifteen, they started dating and made out frequently in Sage's old house. They were about to have sex one day when Sage noticed a tattoo on his chest. "You're part of the black wings," she said. "Yeah. Why?" he replied, like it didn't matter. Sage started to cry. "Babe, is something wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her in close to kiss her. "They - they - they KILLED MY FAMILY!" she screamed, standing up, not even bothering that she was hardly wearing any clothes. They had seen each other naked before. "But that doesn't mean I did!" he said, putting his hands up in surrendering. Sage thought back to that fateful night. She saw Scott, but didn't recognize him until now. He had stabbed Simon in the eye with that nail. Sage kicked Scott in the face. "I TRUSTED YOU!" she wailed. "YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY ON YOUR BLACK FUCKING WINGS!" She found her dagger and cut open his eyelids so he was forced to watch his death. "I'm going to kill you like you did Jason," she smiled. She laughed and started stabbing him repeatedly, maniacally cackling. When it came to the vasectomy-like part, she gave him a show. She took off all of her clothes and taunted Jason. She even french kissed him while she did the work. She made him moan in pleasure and pain when she rubbed against him. For one last show, she stabbed him in the stomach. "Never mess with my family." At the Reapings, she volunteered. She didn't even say her name. She didn't say anything. She pushed the person that was supposed to be competing down and just walked up. The escort recognized her as one of the two escapees from the brutal family murder. Meanwhile, in District Six, Clary cried. She knew her little sister had volunteered because Sage thought nobody had survived. But Sage was wrong. Sage knows she wants to live or die. She doesn't even care. She'll be lonely anyway. Gallery CalebMurphy.png|Caleb Murphy - Father, deceased MariaMurphy.png|Maria Murphy - Mother, deceased JasonMurphy.png|Jason Murphy - Brother, deceased SimonMurphy.png|Simon Murphy - Brother, deceased ClaryMurphy.png|Clary Murphy - Sister, in D8 MadisonMurphy.png|Madison Murphy - Sister, deceased MarigoldMurphy.png|Marigold Murphy - Sister, deceased NicholasMurphy.png|Nicholas Murphy - Brother, deceased Scott.png|Scott Lynder - Lover, deceased There isn't a need for an outfits section because they're all esentially the same. Inspiration Sage's inspiration was the song Ravenheart by Xandria. This is because, wherever she goes, tragedy or something bad happens, making her the "messenger of evil". She seems to be like both the raven and the singer of the song. The quotes that inspired me the most are: "You come to take away my hope on your black wings." "Messenger of evil." "Here I'm still left lonely." "I've made mistakes, my ravenheart." "Will I get back who I adore? Thus spoke the raven: nevermore." Sadly, I could not find a lyric video, but I'm sure you could search online. (I used metrolyrics.com) Games Information The 54th Hunger Games The 54th Annual Hunger Games by LovelyLies Placing: 3rd Kills: 2 {Shiloh Finch & Sable Rose) 'Killed by: 'Chione Nereus Trivia *Her backstory is 1,047 words long. *She is Cupcake's third tribute, and first finished tribute. *Her middle name is a name related to forestry. Category:Cupcake's Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped